Fanatic
by Doritos my Cheetos
Summary: When someone with a personal obsession trys to kidnap Beckett and Castle gets in the way what happens? Will they make it out alive? Will Ryan and Esposito be able to find them in time? Crap summary. But the story will be good. Please R&R! Beckett/Castle Disclaimer: Don't own Castle. Rated T until I know where I'm going with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Beckett awoke to a gentle hand shaking her.

"Are you alright?" Castle asked her. She now felt excruciating pain all over her body, mostly her head.

"You took quite the beating." Castle said, worry and guilt in his voice.

"What happened?" Beckett answered, very confused.

"You don't remember? We were kidnapped."

**4 hours earlier**

* * *

Beckett was finishing up some paper work from their last case. A dead teenage girl had been found with a screw in her side. They had solved the murder in remarkable time. It wasn't hard considering their killer was the girls abusive boyfriend, that was 18. He couldn't have been dumber. The case was in and out of their office in no time. Finally she had finished her paperwork. She let out a long yawn.

"Your tired. Let me give you a ride home." Castle said from his regular seat at her desk.

"Oh Castle, I forgot you were here." She gave a small chuckle, "I really am tired."

"Come on let's go." Castle said grabbing her by the hand.

"Oh no, it's alright I can drive home." Beckett insisted.

"I'd actually rather you be here to see the morning. Let me give you a ride home." Beckett finally complied. The ride was short and uneventful. Beckett's eyes threatened to close and never open again.

"Alright, when you get up there flick the lights so I know your okay." Castle said.

"Oh Castle. I will be fine."

"Just do it!" He said then leaned in and gave her a kiss goodbye. She got out of the car with a smile on her face. They had been dating for a while, and it was the happiest relationship she had been in, in a long time. Once inside she went to flick the lights to assure Castle of her safety but was stopped mid stride by a long strong arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her mouth to scream but a large hand clamped over her mouth, stopping all sounds. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. She fought vigorously and tried not to think about what would happen next. She gained the upper hand for a short while but not before he pulled out a gun and put it against her head.

"Stop fighting." He panted. She really had given him a run for his money. She put her hands up in surrender. He grabbed her and put her In a choke hold with the gun to the side of her head when he heard the door knock.

"Beckett? You alright? You didn't flick the lights." Castle said in a teasing tone, oblivious to the turmoil behind the door. When she didn't answer he slowly turned the knob and walked inside.

"Im comin in your door was unloc-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the situation.

"Don't move or I will put a bullet in your girlfriends pretty head." The man seethed.

"Alright." Castle gulped.

"Walk out the door, we will be right behind you. Remember any funny business and your girlfriend will pay for it." Castle walked out the door. Beckett and her captor at a slow pace behind him. Their captor led them to the parking lot and to a small Milan.

"A Milan really?" Castle said forgetting his situation. He felt the hard butt of the gun connect with the back of his head he fell to the ground barley hanging on to consciousness. He quickly tied up Beckett while Castle was dazed and threw her in the trunk and slamming it closed. He hauled Castle to his feet and shoved him in the back seats. He gave him one more hard punch from the butt of the gun and Castle fell into unconsciousness. The man quickly got into his car and drove off into the night. He finally had the beautiful Kate Beckett. The only foil was now he had to take care of the writer. He was definitely not expecting company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean their missing?" Captain Gates yelled at her two remaining detectives.

"We uh-" Ryan started, but Esposito cut him off.

"Don't know where they are."

"Any leads?" Gates asked.

"Not yet." Ryan said.

"Find them." And with that she walked into her office.

"What now?" Ryan asked.

"I hate to do this but, we gotta gotta go through their personal lives." Esposito said.

"I will get their financials. You get everyone that has been at or near their place in the last month." Ryan said, taking charge. The boys were desperate to find their friends. They worked vigorously for hours, only to come up with no new leads.

* * *

Beckett woke up to a bright light shining above her. She slowly tried to adjust to the sudden change and groaned.

"Kate? Good your up." She heard Castle say from across the room.

She looked up and noticed that she was strapped to a metal table about 3 feet high, and Castle was chained to the wall across from her.

"Castle? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How are you?" Castle asked with concern.

"Im alright. Where are we?" Castle never got the chance to answer.

"Detective Kate Beckett. What an honor it is to finally meet you in person." A large man said entering the room. She laid her head back down on the table and closed her eyes. She felt like a- like his _project. _She was strapped to a table like an animal with no defenses. She felt helpless.

"Real classy of you to kidnap me, just so you could meet me." Beckett shot back trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Feisty one are ya? Well I wanted more than to just meet you." He said walking towards her and leaning in close to her ear. "I thought you'd feel the same." He whispered then slapped her across the face with a wicked grin.

"Don't touch her!" Castle shouted.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about the writer. You were a surprise." The man rolled his eyes. "And much of a nuisance too." Castle didn't answer. He just stared at him with burning eyes.

"Who are you?" Beckett asked from the table, interrupting their staring contest.

"Oh we will get there soon enough. I am your one and only." He walked back over and planted a hard kiss on her mouth. She sputtered and turned her head.

"You do not reject me bitch!" He shouted and punched her in the gut. She yelped in pain and coughed violently from the blow.

"I said leave her alone!" Castle shouted once more, his screams fell on deaf ears. The man unstrapped Beckett and threw her to the ground.

"I really need to teach you some manners." The man yelled kicking and hitting her repeatedly everywhere, "Show you who's boss!" The man yelled. He kneeled down next to her trembling and bruised body. He turned her on her back and pinned her arms down, then sat on her sore midsection.

"I am in charge here. You do and say what I want when I want." The man said into her ear. She turned her head away from his hot breath and struggled to find air from his large weight crushing her probably already broken ribs. She nodded just wanting the pain to stop.

"That's a good girl. I will be back with dinner in a few hours." He stood up and left the room, forgetting to strap Beckett back to the table.

"KATE?! Are you okay? Please tell me your okay." Castle cried. His wrists bleeding from restraining against the chains.

"Im fine." She whispered.

"Kate, your obviously not fine, and it's okay to admit it. We really need to get you to a doctor. I'm pretty sure he broke at least one of your ribs." Castle shuddered at the memory of the man beating up the woman he loved. When she didn't answer, probably because of her difficulty breathing, he continued on, "This man is obviously a psychopath and he has a short temper. Whatever he says we need to do in order to not get hurt." Castle noticed Beckett crawling over to where he was.

"Beckett what are you doing? Stay where you are! Its probably better for your ribs." Castle said.

"He. . .forgot to tie. . .me up. . .again. I am going. . .to see if I can. . .pick the chain lock. . . .we can try to. . .escape." Kate said between laborous breaths.

"Stop talking. I can tell its hurting you." They went to work on trying to pick the locks, but their effort proved fruitless. Beckett passed out from the exertion of energy she didn't have. Castle prayed that the NYPD was close to finding them. They hadn't even been there a night and Castle was worried for Beckett's health. What was to come if this was only the first time? Would he hurt Beckett like that every time? He prayed to God that Beckett would be spared. He knew she was tough and strong, one of the strongest women he knew, but he didnt know how much she could handle. and nobody should have to go through what she just went through. A small voice in his head told him that this was just the beginning. He hoped that he could get their captor to pay attention to him to maybe save Beckett some pain but it was a long shot. This kidnapping was for Beckett's attention, hopefully they would find them before anything worse happened. But that was all he had right now. Hope and prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate woke up strapped back to the table. She looked up and over at Castle. He was awake but staring straight forward unmoving. She noticed a large bruise on the left side of his jaw. She felt a small draft and looked down at her cold body, she was now only wearing her bra and panties.

"What the hell happened?" She asked Castle.

"He came back while you were passed out. Hit me cause we tried to escape, then took off your clothes and strapped you back to the table." Castle said void of emotion.

"Are you okay? He didn't hit you that hard did he?" Beckett asked trying to lighten the mood. It didn't. Castle stared straight ahead, barley blinking. Beckett laid her head back down on the table and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall, at how helpless their situation was.

"How long was I out?" Beckett asked, barley louder than a whisper.

"At least a few hours." Castle answered.

"Did he do anything else?" Beckett asked.

"Nope."

"Dammit Castle! What's going on?" Beckett was getting frustrated.

"Why the hell do you think your not wearing clothes?" Castle shot back. His eyes swimming.

"Oh God. . ."

* * *

"I think I got something!" Ryan shouted from his desk.

"What is it?" Esposito asked, getting excited.

"At the end of last month Beckett called a computer repair service company complaining of a virus. For the next two weeks, the same service man went to her house to try and fix the virus. He went about twice both weeks. The same thing happened to Castle the month before." Ryan explained. "Turns out the service man lives here in New York. His name is Jonathan Belview and he is a registered sex offender. He lives in a secluded area out west of Queens."

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." Esposito said grabbing his keys. In no time they were out on the road. By the time they reached the mans house it was lunch time.

"On our way back we can stop for a bite." Esposito said. They both jumped out of the car and headed up to the old house.

"This place gives me the creeps." Ryan said shivering.

"Yeah, me too man." Esposito agreed.

They knocked on the old door and waited patiently. A couple minutes went by with no answer. Esposito knocked again.

"Hey NYPD open up." Ryan shouted.

"Do you smell that?" Esposito asked wrinkling his nose.

Ryan took snit sniff of the air. "What is that? It smells like something died."

They didn't realize how right they were. Esposito gently opened the old door, scared it might just break on him, and they entered the rotting house.

"It is definitely coming from in here. I can barley breathe, this is bad." Ryan said holding his nose plugged. They both drew their guns and searched the house, they met up in the living room and spotted a man sitting in a chair facing away from them.

"Hey buddy hands up. NYPD." Esposito said. When there was no reply he slowly walked around the chair and pointed his gun at the man.

"He's dead." Esposito said, dropping his gun. "He must have been for at least a few days. That's what we are smelling."

"Dammit. Our only lead is a dead guy." Ryan said shoving his gun into its holster and storming outside. Esposito followed him, calling in the situation.

"Hey." Esposito called, Ryan didn't answer him. "Hey! Look at me! We are gonna find them." he only wished he believed it himself. But truth was, leads were hard to get. And this one just turned up as a dead end. How many more would do the same thing? Castle and Beckett probably didn't have that much time. They had to stop wasting their time on false leads. Their friends needed them. Desperately.

* * *

Castle tried not to think about the threat that the man had made while Beckett had been sleeping for the last hour. It left Castle to ponder his own thoughts in complete and utter silence, with no disturbances. Castle was going to go insane before they got out. He could handle all the suspense and fear. The pain and suffering. Physically and psychologically. He wrote suspense and fear, not lived it. It was a whole new ball game, and something he wasn't used to. Although it would give him great insight on future books to come, being a firsthand victim and all. He looked over at a bruised and bloody Kate. Oh, he loved her so much. He couldn't imagine not having his Kate right next to him. She was his one and only. And probably the person he loved most in this world. Besides Alexis. And his mother. Or even Esposito and Ryan they would feel shafted not being on the list.

_focus Castle! _He told himself.

He needed to try and come up with an escape plan, and now was the perfect time, considering it couldn't be quieter and he had no distractions.

_Come on its just like writing one of your books. __Protagonist vs Antagonist. Protagonist always wins because they are always the wittier one or the one with more brains._ He thought to himself.

_Pretend this _is _one of your Nikki Heat books. What would Nikki Heat do? Come on think Castle think! _He scolded himself. He thought for several minutes, trying to set his creative writing skills to work, but he was too exhausted, too worried, and too _scared, _to come up with anything good. He decided to profile the situation. Well it was nearly dead silent. The only sounds were his own breathing and Beckett's. Meaning they are in a pretty secluded place. In New York that could be pretty hard to find. Maybe that could be used to their advantage? Next they weren't gagged, also supporting the idea that they were somewhere secluded. He wasn't afraid of someone hearing their screams. Castle shuddered at the thought of Beckett's screams. The man was however, concerned about their ability to escape. Castle was chained, that was impossible to break out of if you don't have a key, obviously they didn't have the key. And Beckett was fiercely strapped down to a table. Any means of escape were futile and slim. The man wasn't giving them any food, so he wants to keep us weak. There is no sound above sideways or below, he is not sure if there are in a basement, due to lack of sound. The place looked like a prison cell, minus the bars and there wasn't any necessities, like a toilet or bed. There weren't any windows, suggesting they could be underground. And finally Castle had never seen the man before, however that doesn't mean the man doesn't know him or Beckett.

Castle was impressed with his deductive reasoning skills, he gave him a little bit of hope. He looked back over at Kate. She was in a restless sleep, probably having a nightmare. His heart ached for her touch. To hold her in his strong comforting arms. He hoped one day he would be able to again. And hopefully that day was near. Castle didn't want to stay in this place any longer. The silence and boredom was enough to drive him mad, let alone the pain this man was causing. Castle decided to follow Beckett's lead and get some sleep also. His better judgement strongly disagreed. One of them should stay awake in case he came back, but Castle was too tired. And Beckett couldn't blame him, could she?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me motivated! I want to hear your thoughts and ideas on the story! Thanks for reading! I try to update as soon as possible, so don't get mad when I slack! (review so I won't slack)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Castle. Castle get up. I think I can hear him coming back." Beckett whispered frantically. Castle groaned and awoke from his deep sleep.

"I hear him too." Castle said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the chains just long enough to allow him to do so. "Kate pretend like your still asleep. Only "wake up" if he forces you."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Castle said urgently.

The man opened the door right as Beckett closed her eyes.

"She is still asleep? Good hell." The man said staring at Beckett. "Aw but the fearless writer stays up to save the damsel from distress." The man mused.

Castle wanted to break the mans nose. He had never felt so much hatred towards another human being. Ironic, that it is the man that had hurt Kate.

"Screw you." Castle spit at him.

"You wish." The man answered sarcastically. He walked over to Beckett's side at the table.

"Finally I have you. Your so beautiful." The man whispered, but both of them heard it.

"Step away from her." Castle said with all the authority he had, chained to a wall, and no defenses. So maybe no authority.

The man didn't answer. He started to stoke Beckett's cheek. Then her chest, stomach and all the way down.

"Stop touching her!" Castle shouted. Beckett jumped at the outburst, but didn't open her eyes.

"Your awake? You were awake the whole time? You tried to trick me!" The man shouted and slapped Beckett across the face. She yelped in pain. Castle shouted pleas so stop and for forgiveness. Anything to stop him from hurting Beckett. It was fruitless. He hit Beckett again. She coughed and sputtered. Causing even more pain for her sore ribs.

"I will be right back." the man said and stalked out of the room.

"What do you think he is gonna do?" Beckett asked, showing some weakness. _she must really be scared. She is definitely not herself. _Castle thought.

"Im not sure." Castle answered, trying to keep the negative thoughts away.

He returned quickly. And he had a whip. He set it on the ground and proceeded to undoing Beckett's straps.

"What are you doing?" Beckett asked, showing more fear than anything else. He didn't answer just kept undoing straps. When he had her right wrist out she threw a punch at his jaw. It knocked him to the ground. In any other situation Beckett would have been fiercely pleased that she knocked a grown man on his ass in her weak state with only one punch. She got up from the table and went for Castle.

"No Kate! Get outta here! You don't have the key you can't free me. Go!" Castle shouted at her. She hesitated, and that's what cost her, her escape. The man came from behind and tackled her to the floor. Her ribs screamed in protest at the new pain. She screamed again and clutched her ribs.

"You bastard." She muttered. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He carried her back to the table but this time laid her on her stomach rather than her back. He quickly strapped all her limbs down.

"I knew you were feisty. But damn." The man said.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Beckett joked, her old fearless self coming back.

"Only the best deserve compliments." The man answered.

"So no?" Beckett argued.

"Just shut up." He leaned down and grabbed the whip. "You really need to obey. When you obey and are honest you don't get punishments." The man smiled. He looked eager to give her the punishment. He brought his arm up, and then back down whipping Beckett's porcelain back. She screamed out and bit her lip. He whipped her several more times. It felt like the torture never stopped. She could faintly hear Castles cries in the back ground, but she was losing consciousness. She blacked out from pain, and the man left clearly not going to be satisfied unless she was conscious, so he could hear her screams.

"I will be back." The man growled at Castle before leaving the room.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Castle mumbled. "Please God, save her from any more pain."

* * *

"Could the dead man be apart of it at all?" Gates asked.

"There is evidence in his financials that he was being paid extra during the time periods of their computer issues. So we think he is connected somehow." Ryan answered.

"Any other leads?" Gates asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not yet." Esposito mumbled.

"Then get to work! I don't want them missing for another night!" Gates yelled. They broke off and went to their respective desks. After a few minutes Ryan heard Esposito's voice.

"I am gonna go talk to Lanie and see if the autopsy is done." Ryan nodded and continued his work. Esposito hurried out and went off to Lanie's.

* * *

"Hey Lanie. Do you got anything for me?"

"I always do, sweet cheeks." Lanie flirted. "As you can tell there is no apparent cause of death, so I had to do some digging. The tox screen came back with no surprises. Everything was fairly normal, so we ran a more complex tox screen. It came back with traces of aconite. Aconite is a poison that comes from the rare species of aconitum. The appearance of this on the tox screen explains the signs of asphyxia, without the tell-tale signs such as a crushed laranyx and a bruised trachea."

"So how exactly did he die?" Esposito asked.

"The poison paralyzed his heart." Lanie answered.

"How common is this _species?_" He asked.

"It can only be found in certain places in the United States, the closest to us is Maine. So I researched the data base to see if there were any other deaths like this. There are 7 in state, which is very weird considering how rare this plant is. I think you have got a serial killer, and he kidnapped Kate and Castle, so find the son of a bitch before his list of murders adds 2."

* * *

**please review! It motivates me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wake up sweetheart. It's time for the real fun." The man said, shaking Beckett gently. She opened her groggy eyes.

"What. . .?" Beckett said, still confused. She was starting to wake up more but decided to act like she was still out of it, hopefully to gain some information. "Wait, who are you?"

"Awh sweetheart you musta hit your head, I'm your one and only. You can call me Louis."

"Alright Louis. Why am I here?" Beckett asked, reaching full consciousness.

"Ah ah ah. Not too much information at a time." Louis said shaking his finger. She nodded her head, wanting to be on his good side, so she wouldn't receive more pain.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Louis mused. She again nodded her head, this time stronger and more honest.

"Good now go wake up the writer we are going for a little. . .walk." Louis grinned and unstrapped her from the table. She didn't fight back, hoping to gain his trust. He gave her a key and she went over to Castle and gently shook him.

"Rick wake up. We gotta go somewhere." Kate said. He stirred ever so slightly. She shook him again. "Come on Castle." The bent over position was not only hurting her ribs but her whipped back. She closed her eyes at the awful memory.

"Kate? Alright I'm up. Unlock me." Castle said, putting out his wrists as far as the chains would allow. Beckett quickly unlocked him then tried sliding the key into he pocket. Louis noticed.

"You sneaky bitch." He punched her across the face, she fell to the ground with a thud. He violently grabbed the key from Castle.

"Stop!" Castle said then covered Beckett's weak body with his own as much as he could.

"Come on let's go." Louis said, pulling out a gun and training it on Castle. "Pick her up and carry her."

Castle complied without hesitation, it was the first time he had been able to touch Kate since they had been kidnapped. He picked her up and held her shaking body close.

"Can't she wear clothes now? I have been good." Castle asked hoping Louis would agree, "Can she at least have a blanket? She is freezing." Castle tried to reason.

"Fine. Stay here I will be right back." He left and locked the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Castle asked, he down her down on the table but never completely let go of her trembling body.

Beckett didn't answer the question. "He told you why he wouldn't let me wear clothes?"

"Did you read my mind?" Castle said half joking. Beckett didn't even smile.

"He uh threatened to. . .violate you if I acted out. He took off your clothes for extra measure. An extra motivation to the threat." Castle choked out. "Are you sure your alright?" Castle asked, quickly avoiding the topic.

"Im fine Rick." Beckett answered as Louis walked back in the room. He threw a blanket at Beckett then this Castle with the butt of the gun.

"Let's go." Castle wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up into a bridal carry.

"I can walk." Beckett said, wanting to fight the help.

"Kate, you don't always have to be superwoman." Castle argued. Beckett trolled her eyes, but on the inside she was glad she didn't have to exert anymore energy, her back and ribs were extremely painful. She knew if she had tried to walk it would have been agonizingly slow. They finally reached a doorway.

"I just had to show you my dedication." Louis smiled. He pushed them in the small room then locked the door leaving them to stare at the walls surrounding them. Both of their jaws dropped as they took in their scenery. Castle set Beckett down so she was standing next to him. They gaped at the walls. They were in a room covered in pictures, every last inch was a new picture of the beautiful Kate Beckett.

* * *

Esposito had just finished telling Ryan what Lanie had said.

"A rare poisonous flower? The odds." Ryan said.

"But it does help our search. Since it is so rare there can't be that many people that can get to it or have it." Esposito said with hope. "I have the names of suspects from the 7 previous in state murders. There is 11 names. But these out only the suspects. We need to find the people that have access to this, cause it could be one of them."

"Alright, I will try to find some people with access to this flower. You go through the suspects, let me know if you find anything weird and we can go interview the suspect." Ryan said, walking back to his desk. Esposito nodded and got on his computers Internet. Although the file had a lot of information, the Internet had more. They would need everything they could get. They were getting close. He could feel it.

* * *

**review! It is the best motivation I can get! I need and want you opinions! They are greatly appreciated!**

**thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, listen to this. This guy lives in a secluded are up north, he has been in and out of jail and rehab for drugs, and his name is Lem Searle. I think we should go check him out. He sounds like a big creep to me. And he was one of the suspects for one of the murders." Esposito said. He was on the 4 suspect, and this one stood out to him the most. The others didn't nearly strike a nerve like this guy.

"Alright, lemme grab my jacket." Ryan said. He grabbed his jacket and keys, then they were out the door. The ride wasn't as long as the one the day before, which was nice. They pulled up to a cabin.

"You said it was secluded. I didn't think you meant a cabin in the mountains." Ryan said.

"Hopefully this is our guy." Esposito said. They walked up to the door and casually n knocked on the door, they wanted to come across as safe before they started accusing him of murder and kidnapping.

"Hey, NYPD open up." Esposito said.

The door opened quick enough, a burly man opened the door. His eyes were foggy, obviously high.

"Hello sir how are you tonight?" Ryan asked.

The man didn't answer, probably because he didn't understand.

"Are you high?" Esposito asked with disbelief.

The man didn't even deny it. He shook his head up and down.

"Alright, we will just come back another night." Ryan said politely. They quickly walked away from the door.

"It can't be him. He was way to high and drunk to have to prisoners in his house. And he didn't even deny that he was high, obviously he doesn't have anything to hide." Esposito reasoned.

"Damn, another dead end lead." Ryan said, slamming his car door shut after he got in.

"We will find them." Esposito said, trying to convince himself more than Ryan.

* * *

Beckett and Castle had been surveying the room ever since they had been locked in there. There had to be thousands of pictures of Beckett. Most she had never seen before, she was unknowingly photographed on several different occasions. There also was 7 newspaper articles about the murders of men and woman by a rare poisonous flower.

"That's odd." Castle said pointing to the news articles. Beckett slowly made her way over to Castle. She read them quickly.

"Your right. That's weird. How did they know they were murders if there is no apparent s cause of death?" Beckett asked.

"The signature." Castle said with a shudder. Beckett read on until she came to the part about the signature.

"Oh my God. He killed these people because of me! All of them ended up with a burn on their right hip with the initials KB? That's insane and cruel." Beckett exclaimed.

"He has been stalking you for years. When that stopped satisfying him, he went on to murder, for you. When that stopped, he just kidnapped you. I was lucky enough to get in the way and come too." Castle said.

"I don't even know what to say." Beckett scanned the room with her eyes again. There was so many _pictures. _

"How in the world did you not know you were being stalked? Your a cop! This guy is good." Castle bluntly stated.

"I didn't know. Then he murders. I didn't know. He is mad. That's why he kidnapped me! Not for a personal obsession, he's mad I haven't noticed him!" Beckett said.

"Part of it is probably the personal obsession. Considering he has stalked you for forever. This room couldn't say it any clearer." Castle said.

"I wish I could leave." Beckett said. She closed her eyes and clutched her ribs.

"They are hurting again? Here let me see." Castle said. She dropped the blanket. Her torso was black and blue.

"Well I'm no doctor but, I think some of your ribs are broken. How did I not notice that before?" Castle asked. Beckett let out a small laugh.

"You never actually looked at my stomach." Beckett said.

"Still! What the hell?" Castle exclaimed, obviously guilty and confused.

"It's not your fault Castle. I'm fine." Beckett said, reading his mind once more.

"Uh you don't look fine. I'm mean you look _fine, _but your stomach doesn't agree." Castle said.

"I said I'm fine Rick."

"Alright. Let's get some sleep. Come here." Castle said, and beckoned for Kate to come over. They sat down in one of the corners, Beckett got comfortable, as comfortable as she could with broken ribs, and laid the blanket over them. They quickly started to doze off.

"Even though its awful, I'm glad your here with me." Kate said and yawned.

"Me too. I love you Kate. We will get out of here soon, I promise." Castle said and smiled.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

Ryan and Esposito had just made it back to the station when Gates barraged them with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Start over, slow and one at a time." Esposito said gently. "Sir." he quickly added.

"Well? Did you get anything?" She asked.

"No the man was high and drunk. He couldn't be our guy. He was way to calm, and high to have two prisoners in there. But we are going to go back and check tomorrow." Ryan answered.

"Did you check out anyone else?" Gates asked. Both men shook their heads.

"Did Lanie tell you about the poisonous flower?" Both men nodded their heads.

"How is that research going?"

"It's a work in progress." Ryan answered.

"How close are you to finding them?"

"Not sure. We keep coming up with dead ends." Esposito said. "But if I had to guess, yes. I can feel it in my gut. We are right there, just missing something."

"Alright, well get back to work. You boys need to update me more often." Gates said and walked to her office.

"Boys? Are we children." Esposito said with disgust to Ryan.

"I heard that."

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey get up." Louis said. Beckett and Castle quickly awoke from their deep sleep. When they didn't move right away he picked up Beckett and threw her off Castle. Before Castle could reject, Louis punched him in the gut.

"You don't sleep with my girl." The man yelled and punched him again.

"No, no! Stop! It was my idea." Beckett shouted.

"What? No. Your with me. How could you be so rude and oblivious to our love?" Louis asked, real hurt filled his eyes.

"Im sorry. I was cold. I thought Castle could help keep me warm." Beckett said, once again trying to get in his good graces.

"Well if you were so cold why didn't you call for me?"

"I didn't think you would be able to hear me." Beckett quickly lied.

"I can always hear you baby." Louis said with a smirk. Beckett tore her eyes away from his face but didn't say anything.

"Well let's go." Louis said. He forcefully grabbed Beckett's wrist. Castle was told to walk in from of them and any funny business he would break Beckett's wrist. Castle didn't try anything. They made it back to the same room they had spent the first night in. Castle couldn't believe they had already been there 2 nights. Hopefully not much longer. They walked in the room, Louis commanded Beckett to chain up Castle. She did so grudgingly.

"Alright you get to come with me." Louis said and grabbed her wrist again.

"What? Why?" Beckett asked.

"Well it's obviously too cold down here so you are going to come live in my room, the writer can sit down here and think about all the things I will do to you." Louis said and gave another nasty smirk.

"No! I mean- the other room was too cold, this one is perfect." Beckett argued, even though she knew her fate was sealed.

"Would you rather be here with the writer than with me?" Louis challenged.

"O-of course not." Beckett stuttered.

"Really? You don't have me convinced." Louis roughly grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the cold wall.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." He said through gritted teeth. He kept her pinned there for a while, clearly enjoying her fear and discomfort. Finally he let her off the cold wall. He pulled her close and walked out of the room. Beckett's tears fell when she heard Castle screaming.

* * *

"Do we even want to waste out time searching Lem Searle's house?" Esposito asked.

"No. Castle and Beckett need us. Let's do something effective." Ryan said. He started to think about all the awful things they could be going through right that second. He shuddered. Castle was his second main man. (Esposito had to be number one) And Beckett, awh Beckett was Beckett. Fierce, loyal, strong, and many more. The precinct would never be the same if she got-no. Don't think like that. Castle is fine. Beckett is fine. They are fine. But did anyone really know that? No. They were all going off faith and prayer. Hope for God sake. But none of them actually knew that their teammates were safe. It was an extremely painful feeling. Not knowing. The worst emotional pain Ryan had felt in a long time. They better be alright because Ryan really didn't want to go to jail for murder. He has a wife. Stop thinking. Focus. Find them.

"Where the hell are they?" Ryan muttered.

"Huh?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Ryan asked, he hadn't slept ever since they had been taken. _It must be going to my head._ He thought.

"Hey man, why don't you go take a small nap. I got it for a little while." Esposito said. Ryan didn't object. He hurried off to the bunker and quickly fell asleep. His dream was like none other he ever had.

_Lilly's. They surrounded Ryan's body. They were in all different colors, purple, pink, yellow. . .he saw a figure in the distance. They were obviously female. His wife? Was this a love dream. No. The figure got closer. It was Beckett. She looked like an angel._

_"Ryan is that you?" Beckett asked in a dreamy voice._

_"Of course it's me. Where have you been?" Ryan asked._

_"You don't know where I am." Beckett said more as a statement rather than a question._

_"Well-" Ryan was cut off, the dreamy flower scene turned into a dungeon. Him and Beckett were trapped in the dark abyss of a prison._

_"Beckett are you alright?" She didn't answer. He walked over to where he last saw Beckett's angel-like body. But it wasn't Beckett. It was the mutilated body of Richard Castle._

_"Oh God! Castle!" Ryan shouted. He didn't answer for several minutes. Ryan cried over his body. But a stirring interrupted his sobs. Castles blood-shot eyes whipped open. A gurgling sound came from his slit throat. Ryan felt like he was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. But only one zombie, that happened to be one of his best friends._

_"No! No, no, no. We were too late!" Ryan shouted. Castle lunged at his arm and took a huge chunk of it away in his mouth. Ryan let out a horrific scream. It pierced his own ears. _

_"Castle stop!" Ryan shouted once more. Castle looked at him for a moment then squinted his eyes in confusion. His body went limp, he fell to his knees. _

_"It's your fault." Castle mumbled, his body went to liquid at Ryan's feet. A big dark puddle sat not even an inch away. Ryan let out a relieved breath. The prison cell changed to a new scene. The coffee shop. The coffee shop that Castle attended every morning without fail for 2 cups for the lovely Kate Beckett and himself. The coffee shop looked normal. There were a few customers inside. Ryan walked up to the counter, a brunette lady had her back towards him._

_"Uh excuse me." Ryan said and rang the bell. The brunette turned. It was a young Beckett. Or one that looked exactly like her._

_"Kate?" Ryan stared in disbelief. _

_"No. It's Johanna." The girl said and pointed to her name tag. "Kate is on her break." The girl chomped on her gum loudly. _

_"Oh. Can I just get a large cup of coffee?" Ryan asked._

_"Sure thing. $21.50." Johanna stuck her hand out._

_"$21.50?! These aren't usually more than 7 bucks!" Ryan shouted._

_"This gonna get ugly?" Johanna retorted._

_Before he could answer, her face contorted then turned into Medusa. He cowered in the corner. He refused to look at her, stone was the last thing he wanted to be at the moment. He heard hissing and then everything stopped, he opened his eyes and he was back in the field of Lilly's. This time Beckett wasn't walking towards him like an angel. He saw a man over her body a little ways away._

_"Hey stop!" Ryan shouted. The man looked up but his face was just a blur. He got up and ran away. Ryan caught up to Beckett's body and kneeled down._

_"Kate are you alright? Can you hear me?" No response. He felt for a pulse. Nothing. A vision came to his head. Beckett kissing him on the cheek. Then speaking slowly._

_"It's okay, but you were too late. Now I have to pay for your sins." An eery Beckett chimed._

_He looked down at her still body again._

_"Oh Kate. I'm so sorry."_

Ryan was violently awakened from the awful dream.

"Ryan? Man, what the hell?" Esposito said. He tried to cover the fear and worry in his voice but it was clear. Ryan gasped for air.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, still having a hard time regulating his breathing.

"I came in to get you, you were thrashing and screaming. It took me nearly 10 minutes to wake you up." Esposito said. He clearly was exhausted too.

"I just had a night terror. But during the day." Ryan concluded. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Come on man. Let's get to work." Esposito guided him out of the bunker. Ryan was still sweaty and obviously shaken from the disturbing dream but he tried to hide it. Not very well, but everyone let him believe he was getting away with it. They would find Beckett and Castle _alive _because Ryan realized he needs them way more than he thought. Maybe that why he had the dream. Extra motivation? Wake up call? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Beckett and Castle came home safe.

* * *

**Please review! I need the motivation! And also any ideas for the next chapter? Not sure what I'm going to do. All ideas are good ones and very needed! Thanks! Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate stared at the ceiling above her. She held her eyes wide open, unmoving. Scared that if she even moved a millimeter, tears would fall down her bruised face. She tugged for the millionth time at her wrist and ankle binds. It was useless. She was completely restrained with no hope for escape. She once again scanned her new living quarters. A small, but big enough for a queen bed, cream colored room surrounded her weak body. There were no pictures or windows, just plain cream walls. She was strapped to the right side of the brown queen sized bed. The bed had an antique look, but was obviously new. Duct tape covered her chapped lips and restrained her bloody wrists and ankles. She was still only wearing her bra and panties, but a thin blanket covered most of her pale body. She had forgotten how long they had been there. Hope seemed so far away and now she couldn't even communicate with Castle. He was still locked in the basement. Hopefully that wasn't where Louis was right now. Her heart ached to hear his husky voice. She was pulled from her thoughts by a large body laying down next to her. Louis. She turned her head and tried to speak through the duct tape. Louis reached over and ripped it off like a band-aid. Kate let a small squeal escape her lips from the momentary sting.

"What was that baby?" Louis asked in a deceivingly sweet and sexy voice. Had he not been her and Castle's tormenter she might actually have thought he was attractive.

"I was just wondering what time it is? And the day?" Kate said and plastered a small, sweet smile on her face.

"Oh sweetheart, it's night time. And it's Sunday." Louis said.

_Sunday?! We have been here since Friday night. Where the hell are you boys? _Kate thought, speaking to an unseen Ryan and Esposito.

Kate nodded her head and turned her head back towards the boring ceiling.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Louis said turning on his side to face her and putting his hand on his head to support it.

"I want to sleep." Kate said very honestly.

"Nothing else?" An evil grin crossed his face.

"I just want to sleep." Kate said again, tears threatened to fall. She held them bay, not wanting to show any weakness to this man.

"Alright, maybe tomorrow night." Louis finally agreed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before rolling over and turning off the light.

* * *

Castle punched the wall for the 5 time. He surely broke at least one finger this time. He let out a pained whimper and cradled his aching hand. Horrible thoughts plagued his pounding head. Kate. Louis. Bed.

"AHH!" He let out a small scream and clutched his head. This basement was diving him insane, along with the terrifying threats Louis had put in his head. How was he ever going to sleep tonight? All he could think about was that disgusting creature touching his Beckett. _His Beckett. _There would be hell to pay once Castle got his hands on the bastard. Hopefully his threats were only _threats. _He couldn't stand the thought-

_Castle. Do something productive. Think of a way to get out of here. SAVE KATE._

His weak hand went to work on picking the chain locks. He knew it was hopeless, but pure preservation for Kate kept him going. For hours into the night he tried everything he could think of to get the damn locks off. Until finally he drifted into a restless sleep. Nightmares haunted his mind all night.

* * *

Esposito had finally had gotten through all 11 suspects. 5 of the 11, not counting Lem Searle, stood out to him. They would interview all of the suspects, but they would start with the real creeps first.

"Ryan, come here." Esposito said.

Ryan rolled his chair over to Espo's desk.

"What is it?"

"5 of the 11 suspects really stand out to me. I going to tell you there names and a little bit about them, then we can go interview them."

Ryan nodded his head and Esposito started his list.

"The first is Alexander Wayne. He lives with in 9 miles of Beckett. He has minor petty arrests and he stays out of the way. Nobody really knows who he is. He is 46."

"Is his place secluded?" Ryan asked.

"No. It is right in the middle of a neighborhood. If this is our guy he must have a secondary location."

Ryan nodded and Esposito continued.

"This one is Thatcher Miller. He is a registers sex offender, he has also been arrested for petty thefts. He has an apartment on the ghetto side of town but his father has a cabin up kind of by Lem Searle's. But get this, the father has been missing for 6 years."

"Creepy."

"The next one is- believe it or not, Jonathan Belview's brother. He lives 5 miles away from Jonathan, his name is Louis Belview. He is a registered sex offender, he has been arrested for petty thefts on several occasions. He has also been arrested for attempted rape and murder 2 years ago."

"Does that sound like a coincidence to you?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely not."

"Alright, continue."

"Anthony Apgood. He has an upper west apartment. Obviously he is a great business man and very wealthy. He has no kids or wives. If this is our guy he would also have to have a secondary location, but he has enough money and is smart enough to make a cabin purchase disappear."

Esposito looked up at Ryan's confused face.

"Okay, what's the last one?"

"The last one is Dan Kinyon. He has been in and out of jobs and homes. He has a few arrests, again nothing major. He lives in a secluded area on the east side of the state. He is 41."

"Let's check them out. We will hit Alexander Wayne and Thatcher Miller today. The rest we can go interview tomorrow." Ryan said.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I hope you still enjoy this story, please let me know. **

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hello, Alexander Wayne. We are with the NYPD, I'm Detective Ryan and this is Detective Esposito. Can we come in and ask you a few questions?" Ryan said. As the men held up their badges. Alexander had already graying hair. His blue eyes pierced Ryan's soul. But obviously the man was a klutz.

"Oh, uh-yeah. Sure." Alexander stumbled and opened the door.

As soon as they were settled in the living room, Alexander spoke.

"Can I offer you guys a drink?"

"Um, no thanks. Where were you on Friday night?" Esposito asked, getting right into it.

"Well, I was actually at my granddaughters dance performance. She lives in Utah, I flew out on Thursday morning and I just got back last night." Alexander said, surprised he had an alibi.

"Can anyone confirm of your where abouts?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, I will get you my daughter's number. I was with her and her daughter, my granddaughter, all weekend."

After a few moments, Alexander returned with the number and Ryan and Esposito headed out the door.

"He sure looked guilty, but I already know he isn't. His alibi was to calm and collected to be an on-the-spot kind of thing." Esposito said.

"I agree. I will still call on our way to Thatcher Miller's house." Ryan said.

Esposito nodded and they climbed in the car.

* * *

Kate screamed as the hot cigarette butt touched her porcelain back. The burning cigarettes seared through her already wounded back. The same back that was still trying to recover from the whipping on Friday night.

_Or maybe it was Saturday?_

Another lit cigarette tore her away from her thoughts.

"I knew you still cared for him!" Louis cried.

"I don't! I care about you!" Beckett argued, all forms of the former stubborn Beckett faded.

"Then why did you ask about him?" Louis asked, pausing his torture.

"I just wanted to know if he was dead. My heart belongs to you Louis, and you know that."

"Then you don't talk or ask about another man." Louis simply stated.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Louis glanced down at the several burns lining Beckett's back.

"Im sorry too. You needed to be taught a lesson."

Beckett nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh honey, why are you crying?"

"I just used to talk to Castle everyday, it will take some getting used to. That's all." Kate once again plastered a small smile on her face.

"I know sweetheart. Everything is gonna be okay. He will be gone soon."

"What are you going to do?"

"Have you not learned your lesson?"

"No! I have-I just want to know if I can help." Beckett quickly lied.

"I knew you would come around." Louis smirked.

* * *

"Alexander's alibi just checked out. It can't be him." Ryan said, a little defeated.

"Alright, we are close to Thatcher Miller's house."

10 minutes later they arrived at a worn building.

"It is apartment 4D." Ryan said.

They climbed the stairs up to the 4th floor and knocked on apartment D.

"Hey NYPD open up." Esposito called.

Immediately after Esposito stopped talking there was a loud crash and the sound of an opening window. Esposito wasted no time on breaking the door open. The man was half way out the window.

"I will follow him, you go down and corner him!" Esposito shouted and trailed after the running man.

Ryan took off down the 4 flights of stairs.

Esposito had nearly caught up with the man once they got to the end of the fire escape stairs. The man through a garbage can down in front of Esposito's way. He couldn't slow down in time and tumbled over the metal cylinder.

"Dammit!" Esposito cried.

He quickly got up and continued his pursuit. Just as he got to the front of the building Thatcher had jumped in his car and was starting the engine. Esposito raced for his car and jumped inside Ryan had made it down just in time do get in the car before Espo sped off.

Ryan flipped on the sirens and called in for back up.

"He just turned right on 700 east." Ryan said through the radio.

"Copy that." A muffled voice replied.

Ryan and Esposito followed behind Thatcher at an unhealthy speed. They were running stop signs and red lights like they didn't even seem them.

"Left on 23rd." Ryan said.

"We are coming up on that. Let's corner him." The muffled voice said.

"Copy that."

Esposito sped up, if that was even possible, and the whipped the car to the side, blocking off any exit to the road. A police car drove up on the next block over and slammed its breaks, taking the vehicle to a screeching stop. Thatcher didn't stop. His vehicle slammed right into the drivers side of the police car.

"We need an ambulance!" Ryan called through the radio. Not waiting for the reply he ran over to the wreck. It was a perfect perpendicular crash.

"Espo, you get Thatcher. I will help the officers." Ryan shouted.

Ryan rand to the car, the drivers side was nearly flat.

"What are the injuries?" Ryan called out, crossing his fingers for a response. A female voice answered his prayers.

"This is officer Ludwell speaking. I'm in the passenger seat. Officer Parker is in the driver seat. He is out cold. I don't know his injuries. Im alright, probably a concussion. I've got a small cut above my left eye, it will probably need stitches. Other than that just bruises and scratches." Officer Ludwell replied.

"Okay, the ambulance is on it's way. Is Officer Parker breathing?" Ryan hated to ask the question but he knew he had to.

"Um, I'm not sure!" She cried. After a moment of labored breaths she finally spoke again. "He has a faint pulse and shallow breath."

Ryan was saved from further conversation by the loud sirens pulling into the small block they were on. Ryan stepped back and let the men do their jobs. After a short 20 minutes they had both Officer Parker and Officer Ludwell on their way to the hospital. Ryan met back up with Esposito.

"How was Thatcher?"

"He was fine. Only whiplash and a minor concussion. We can interview him tomorrow at the precinct." Esposito answered.

"Let's go home, I'll see you bright and early." Ryan said and walked away.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what your thinking. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We know you took them. Tell us where they are and we will tell the DA you cooperated." Esposito said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Thatcher cried. The veins in his bruised forehead bulging.

"Still playing the dumb card, eh?" Ryan said.

"Im serious! I don't know what you're talking about." Thatcher cried again.

"Where were you Friday night?" Esposito asked.

"I plead the fifth." Thatcher said.

"You know you just admitted to a crime." Ryan said.

"Yeah, _a _crime. Not the one you dip shits are thinking."

Esposito pinched the mans ear and pulled until Thatcher was on the ground groaning.

"If it's not the one we are thinking whadya do?" Ryan said.

"You think I'm a dumb ass. I'm not gonna get myself arrested." Thatcher smirked.

Esposito let go of the mans ear and fled the room, Ryan right on his tail.

"I don't think it's our guy." Gates said, coming out of the observation room.

"What makes you think that?" Ryan asked.

"He was genuinely confused about what you guys were talking about, and he has no where to hold Castle or Beckett. He is also too dumb." Gates explained, "go take a small break and get some food. You can question him again when you get back."

They nodded their heads and started to walk off.

"Gates and being nice, wow she must really be exhausted." Esposito mumbled.

* * *

"What are we going to do today?" Beckett asked. She was still tied to the bed and her body was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Louis turned on his side to face her. His chest hair taunted her dark eyes.

"I think we are going to have some fun today." Louis replied with a smirk.

"Like what?" Kate said, seductively. Hoping to play into his fantasy.

"Well, the first thing I want to do is get rid of that man tool down stairs." Louis visibly cringed. "Can you believe you dated that thing?" Louis went on.

"Crazy, right." Kate was glad this man didn't know her well enough to catch her sarcasm.

"Of all the fish in the sea." Louis laughed, cleary getting a kick out of the situation.

"And I chose that one." Kate let out a small chuckle.

"It's kind of mind boggling. Wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so."

"Do you ever wonder about life and if there is a God?" Louis asked, genuinely concerned about her answer.

_Oh God, he is getting philosophical on me. What the hell?_

_"_Sometimes. Why do you ask?" Kate said, wondering why this man even cared.

"Well, I don't know if I believe in God, but I do believe in a higher power. A higher power that decides the fate of every single being on this earth." Louis said, putting a slight emphasis on every.

Kate turned her head, very interested in what was going on in this psychotic man's mind.

"That, Detective Beckett, is why you're here. The higher power spoke to me. He told me that you were the one. He brought you to me, you're mine. Although, I can't decipher why the higher power would put that wretched man in the mix. That man ruined everything. Well almost everything, I still have you." Louis reached over and put his ice cold hand on Kate's bare stomach and softly rubbed the smooth area. "Maybe, the higher power is testing me, testing my strength. Testing your strength even. He threw that man in here to give us a chance to prove ourselves!" Louis smiled brightly at his new found revelation.

"Well, I don't know about that." Kate said and gave a weak smile.

"How could you not know? The higher power is speaking." Louis said, his emotion changing drastically to anger.

"Maybe you're interpreting it wrong." Kate said, praying that the man would listen to her.

"How could you say that? I am in tune with the higher power, you are not. You have absolutely no right to tell me I'm doing it wrong." The punch came before Kate could brace herself. The tears formed in her eyes, but she kept them at bay.

"The higher power has spoken. It is a test of strength. You must help me kill the man, it's the only way." Louis spoke with a certain determination. "Of course, we will do this after a good meal. This afternoon will be the sacrificial offering." And with that Louis left the room, slamming the door behind him. The tears fell steadily down Kate's bruised face.

* * *

**Thank you for all my reviews/reviewers. You guys are awesome! I hope you're still enjoying the story, feel free to leave a little note in the box down there to tell me how I'm doing. Reviews genuinely make my day, so keep makin my day! Anyway enough from me.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Here is some breakfast. Eat up, we have got a big day ahead of us." Louis said and basically threw the few pieces of toast and Kate. He quickly untied her wrists and ankles, and let her sit up, leaning against the back of the bed. The thought of escape crossed her mind, but her body was too weak and worn out to even try. She ate her breakfast with great hunger and gratitude. He grinned wickedly at her eager to eat, she continued to shove the food in her throat and forced herself to look away and not mind his eery glare. Once finished with the meager food, Louis began to speak.

"I know you're aware of what's going to happen today." Louis said.

Kate nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"I can't have you messing anything up, this needs to go over as smooth and quick as possible."

Kate again nodded her head.

"You are too weak to walk, so I will carry you. We are going to go down and torment the prisoner, making the wait for his death even more painful." Louis said. He reached over and grabbed the rope and tied Kate's wrists together in front of her.

"You don't need to tie me up. We are on the same team." Kate tried carefully to manipulate him.

"I can't take any chances. You are too much of a risk."

Louis finished tying her hands and without warning he picked her up by her waist and flung her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The carry never got less awkward, this not being her first time in the uncomfortable situation with this horrible man. She groaned in pain at the sudden movement and tried not to think about the pounding in her head, or the aching in her bruises covering her body, or the stabbing pain that this position was causing on her broken ribs. Louis walked out of the room and started towards the stairs, Kate tried to memorize everything she saw, however it was much more difficult than expected. Being half upside down with all the blood rushing to your forehead was not a pleasant feeling. After what seemed like ages, the pair had made it downstairs to Castle's prison.

Upon entering the room, Louis walked over to the table that used to hold Kate prisoner, he sat her down on it so that her feet were dangling off the side. As soon as she was sitting Louis walked back over to the door and flipped on a light switch. The light was not ver bright, but still made Castle cringe at the new light.

"Kate?" Castle's voice cracked.

It took every ounce in Kate's body not to rush over there and kiss his big full lips. His wrists were drained of blood from the upward position they had been in for such a long period of time, and dry blood crusted around the pale out linings of his wrists, from futile attempts of escape.

"Im here Rick." Kate finally settled on as a reply.

"Shut up!" Louis cried and back handed Kate. The force took her off the table and on the the hard ground with a thud. Castle once again pulled at his restraints, his wrists screamed for freedom.

"Kate! Are you alright?" Castle asked.

Kate coughed at the new found air that entered her sore lungs. She nodded, hoping that would be a good enough answer for her precious lover.

"Listen, Kate and I have an announcement." Louis said to Castle, a huge grin spread across his face. His gaze turned away from Castle, and found its way to Kate's crumpled figure on the gold ground.

"Why don't you tell him the good news sweetheart." Louis said gently. An unseen manipulation hid behind his dark eyes.

Kate coughed again, her ribs screamed in desperate pain. She fought the urge to look up and spit at the bastard, but her weak body was enough of an initiative to keep her in the same frail position. Unmoving.

"We are planning a sacrificial offering for the higher power." Louis spit out when Kate refused to answer.

Castle's face contorted in confusion and stared at Kate, until finally realization dawned on his tired brain.

"And I'm the sacrifice?" Castle said, "That's creative."

"Shut up." Louis said and rushed to Castle's side. A pale bony hand wrapped around Castle's sore neck.

"Don't get snappy with me. You will regret it."

Castle glared right into the mans eyes, until finally the man gave up and focused his attention back on Kate once more.

"How bout you tell him about all the fun we had last night?" Louis said, another grin consumed his face at the obvious control he had in the room.

"No. . ." Castle said and groaned.

"We had fun, huh baby.?"

"No." Kate said, struggling to form the right words in her dry mouth.

"More fun than you can imagine." Louis whispered into Castles ear.

Kate struggled to sit up, she didn't realize how weak and helpless she was until faced with the situation.

"We did things, you wish you could have done." Louis snickered.

"No, he is lying Castle." Kate said, slightly embarrassed at how pathetic and out of breath she was.

Castle struggled to understand the situation. Louis was rubbing it in his face, and he would only do that to cause stress and grief for Castle. Would he say it even if it hasn't happened? Kate was denying it happened, but most rape victims in fact deny that they were ever hurt. Some even block out the memories and forget that it sever happened. Was that what Kate was doing?

Louis took Castle's silence as a sign of triumph.

"Come on, baby. Let's go." Louis said and reached for Beckett's small body.

"No! No, Castle! He never touched me!" Kate screamed over and over and Louis pulled her out of the dreaded room. As soon as they were out of the room, Kate's tears started to fall steadily, once again.

"Why would you tell him that?" Kate sobbed.

All along Castle was right next to the door hearing every word spoken. Kate's desperate plea had been enough to make him want to kill the bastard mercilessly, even more than before. But her sob behind the door confirmed his worst nightmare.

But how wrong Castle was, he had no idea.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone you guys are amazing! Please continue reviewing! You guys are awesome! Hope you still enjoy the story.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sting of the backhanded hit brought fresh tears to Kate's eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't love him anymore? I thought we were on the same team?" Louis growled. If looks could kill, his angry gaze would burn a hole through Kate's body.

"I do- I mean we are." Kate stuttered.

Another backhand to her cheek bone took Kate back to the ground.

"Stop lying to me!" Louis shouted.

Kate kept her mouth shut and waited for the inevitable pain to come. Surprisingly it didn't. Louis grabbed her tied wrists and pulled her up to her feet. Then picked her up by the waist and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You're supposed to love me." Louis mumbled repeatedly.

They returned to the small room and Louis laid Kate down on the uncomfortable bed. He immediately tied her wrists and ankles back in their restraining positions and left the room without another word.

* * *

Ryan glared down at the arrest warrant in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" Ryan asked, surprised at his words and bravery towards his captain.

She gave him an eery gaze and began to speak, "We have no definite leads on Beckett and Castles case. There is nobody else that can take this one, you gotta do it. It's just a small arrest, you'll be back soon. Now go." Gates commanded.

Ryan and Esposito dreadfully walked away, why was Gates making them do this petty arrest when Kate and Castle were out there with, who knows what, and fighting for their very lives. It was nerve wracking and highly annoying. Esposito and Ryan rushed out of the precinct hoping for a quick arrest. But they both knew they never were.

* * *

Castle fell in and out of consciousness. The need for medical attention was becoming greater every second. Although he knew his wasn't nearly as bad as Kate's. he had severe dehydration and malnutrition, while Kate had a probably infected back, broken ribs, and many more that he didn't even know about. He tried not to think about the horrible state she was in, but tried to focus on happier things. Of course that was easier said than done. They were in one of the most helpless situations they could be in, happy thoughts was nearly impossible. He started to remember his talk with Kate and Louis. They, well Louis, were planning something. And that something included him. Maybe this was the end of everything? Castle couldn't decide which was better, being there sacrificial offering, or sitting here in this basement waiting painfully for his slow and inevitable death. Either way they both ended in death. There was no happy scenario in Castle's creative mind. Once again Castle's thoughts took him back to unconsciousness.

* * *

Kate's bleeding wrists stopped her from pulling on the restraints again. She let out a small agony filled scream of frustration. This situation was just getting worse and she didn't know what to do. Kate hated feeling vulnerable and out of control. She was both of those things right now. A horrible moment for Detective Kate Beckett. Her thoughts got worse and more negative. Her cop sense kicked in and she new the possibilities of Espo and Ryan finding them was getting lower by the second. She couldn't fight the negative thoughts and the feelings of hopelessness, they were just too strong. They were consuming Kate's mind and dragging her down. Without help soon Kate will fall too far into the pit of despair.

The sound of a phone ringing tore her from her thoughts. It wasn't coming from her room but from last room nearby. That means Louis had it, that also means Louis still has contact with the real world. There was hope that he was somewhere linked and the boys could find his lead and take Kate and Castle home. Maybe Louis made a mistake somewhere down the path that would lead Espo and Ryan right to this very spot. Of course this was a lot of wishful thinking.

Louis entered the room. Kate couldn't decide what emotion held his face hostage. It was too hard to tell. He sat down on the bed next to her and stared deeply into her eyes, not saying a word. Kate stared back, refusing to let this man win such a small petty thing. But the competitiveness in Kate wouldn't let her lose. And she didn't, Louis pulled away after a few minutes and took a deep breath.

"Things are almost ready for the offering." Louis said, void of emotion. He stared blankly at the plain cream wall.

"Can I just apologize for how I acted.?" Kate manipulatively asked, a plan coming to her mind.

Louis nodded, urging her to continue.

"I was out of line. You were right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it." Kate said, "can you forgive me?"

"Of course baby, I could never stay mad at you." Louis said and smiled. He leaned down and planted a hard kiss on Kate's lips. She fought the urge to move away but instead tried to replace this man with Castle. The kiss ended sooner than she thought, which she was very grateful for.

"I was thinking. Maybe today we could spend a romantic 'us' day and do the offering tomorrow. I think we need a little make up time." Kate said, trying to set her plan into motion. As long as he was with her, he couldn't be with Castle. That would keep Castle alive, at least for one more day.

"Oh, I don't know. . ." Louis started. "But that does sound _really _fun." Louis smirked and gave Kate a scandalous glare.

"We should just have the rest of the day be Kate and Louis, no distraction. Then tomorrow we can carry out the plans for the offering." Kate once again tried to persuade the psychopathic man. Eventually it worked.

"Alright. That sound good. Let's get you in the shower and get you ready." Louis said and smiled. He began undoing Kate's binds.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! And everyone that alerted this story, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of if you have any ideas. All are welcome and I would love to hear them!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
